I put a spell on you
by careless-in-love
Summary: Kyoko is now 21 years old, in love with Ren, and losing her patience. What if she creates a love potion, only for it to accidentally be a truth potion instead? What will she find out? Will these dense talents survive this crazy halloween weekend. Disclaimer: I don't own skip beat or any of its characters. Lemons and a bit of OOC
1. Chapter 1

_hey guys, here's my first ever halloween story. This one isn't in a parallel universe, sorry. Enjoy! _

Chapter 1- the jealous type *kyoko POV*

Kyoko felt like he was doing it on purpose. She gets that he is a professional, but this is too much! Flashing that stupid at every woman he passes. There's nothing professional about that, smile, she thought while trying to avoid the puddle of melted women near her. Kyoko's anger grew as the man in question walked in her direction and flashed his bright smile at her, causing all the locks to blow off her heart, despite her anger.

"Good evening, Mogami-san. Do you need a ride home? " Ren asked. With her fury ringing in her ears, Kyoko barely heard Yashiro squealing a small distance away from his charge and herself, as she replied.

"Tsk, baka." With that, she left the two dumbfound men in the lobby of LME.

*Ren POV*

"What did you do? " Yashiro asked his charge in utter

confusion.

"That's what I want to know." What did he do? The question floated around in his mind. He didn't even notice Lory right behind him.

"How's my lovesick puppy of a godson?" Chuckling at the startled young man. Today, Lory was dressed as Eric from Phantom of the Opera, complete with mask and distorted face hidden underneath it.

"Kyoko's mad at him, " Yashiro said, shaking his head as he let's out a sigh.

"Why?! Ren, what did you do? " ask the bewildered president. In the five years that he has known the amazing talent, he's never really seen Kyoko angry at Ren. No one has.

"I... I don't know, " Ren replied, looking at his hands while in deep thought. How can everything he worked so hard to keep, slip from his grasp and he not even know why? He didn't need to tell her about his dark past, she already hated him. Lory felt sorry for the poor guy, with the look of a kicked puppy reflecting in his eyes.

"Yashiro, clear Ren's schedule for the next two weeks. It looks like he's going to need it."

"Yes, sir."

_I will update this atory every day. Bye! _


	2. Chapter 2

_**okay guys here's chapter two. Enjoy and thanks for the comments! **_

**Chapter 2- ghouls' night *kanae POV***

What was I thinking?! I can't believe I was so rude to Ren. She knew that this was a one-sided crush; she had no right to be jealous. "But he didn't have to do that, " she said to herself while riding her bike to Kanae's apartment.

**~20 minutes later~**

"Moko-san! " is all Kanae heard before she was overpowered by the smaller girl.

"Mo! What's wrong with you? " she asked, her voice softening as she noticed her best friend's puffy eyes. If Ren did something to her, I will -.

"Nothing, " Kyoko mumbles under her breath, but loud enough for Kanae to hear Kanae wanted answers, and she was going to get them.

"I thought we were best friends. I guess I was wrong, " she says in a dejected voice.

"Moko -."

"I guess since we're not friends, there's no need for a girls' night then. "

"No, Moko-san! Don't leave! "

"Then spill it! "

Kyoko told Kanae everything that had been happening lately. Kanae was happy that her best friend found love again, but not confessing for three years! No wonder it's starting to go to her head. She felt sorry for her friend, but she also found her newfound jealousy amusing.

"So why don't you just make him drink a love potion, " she says, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Would that work? " Kyoko sniffled, wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"Sure ... I mean it is almost Halloween."

"You're right! Thank you,: Moko-san. I gotta go get started. Bye! "

Kanae just watched as her best friend ran out the door. Of course she would take you seriously. She let out a sigh. This is going to be one hell of a Halloween.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Okay guys here's the new chapter. First time doing one kind of lemony, hope you like. Enjoy! _**

**Chapter 3- Goblins and Ghouls, potion for two *Ren POV***

Ren was sent early that day. Everyone felt so sorry for the poor guy, dragging his feet across the agency's floors. Only in the parking garage was he finally brought out of his gloomy state, as he saw an orange-haired woman sitting on the trunk of his car. His frown melted and formed a smile once his name left her lips. He continued to walk until they were face to face. Ren gently placed his hands on both sides of her body, causing his head to be just inches away from Kyoko's. Now it's time to get to the bottom of this.

"So...," she started, trying to quickly hide the blush that was creeping on her face due to their closeness.

"So," Ren stated, screaming in joy on the inside to see the hatred towards him gone for her up from her eyes. "Mogami-san, I -."

"I got you a present."

he smiled at her usual cheeriness. "Oh really? " Humor evident in his voice, " but it's not my birthday."

"Oh well... it's a... early halloween present. Yeah! "

"Okay."

"Right, so um... trick or treat? "

"Treat."

Enjoying the complete 180 in Kyoko's earlier behavior. trying his luck, he leaned in a bit closer, only for a bottle to be shoved in his face.

"What's this?" he asked after taking it in his hands while backing up enough for Kyoko to slide off the trunk. He repeated his question.

"I know how much you don't like eating a lot, so I made you a protein drink to give you energy."

"Uh... thanks, so we're cool? "

"Cool? "

Yeah, you seemed really mad at me earlier."

"Mad? Oh! That's because Yashiro told me that you haven't been eating, I made you this." She said motioning toward the bottle.

"Okay... you sure that's it, " Ren questioned. Because for a second there, it looked a lot like jealousy, he thought hopefully to himself.

I put a spell on you

"Try it."

"Okay, " he says, taking two big gulps of the teal liquid.

'Cause you're mine.

"Well... how do you feel? " Kyoko asked, trying hard to hide her curiosity

"I feel fin-." Ren didn't even finish what he was saying before he collapsed.

"Ren! Oh my god, what did I do?! Ren... Ren, please don't die on me, " she says, placing his head on her lap.

"Come on, wake up. Please wake up! "

"Nnmmm, kyoko?" Reb said, propping himself up on his elbows.

You better stop the things you do

"Geez, you scared me! Are you okay? "

I ain't lyin

"Of course I am."

"Good, becaus-." Kyoko's words were cut short by Ren's lips crashing into hers. Kyoko stood up with Ren following suit, their lips still glued to each other.

No I ain't lyin

Deepening the kiss, Ren wrapped his arms around her waist. The intensity caused Kyoko's legs to cave in.

You know I can't stand it

The shock caused Kyoko to gasp into Ren's mouth, giving him the opportunity to shove his tongue into hers.

You're running around

After a few minutes, Kyoko pushed him away so she could catch her breath.

"What was that for? "

"You finally called me Ren instead of 'Tsuruga-san' or your 'respected sempai'."

Kyoko didn't even realized she called out his name. She was too busy freaking out after he collapsed, to even think.

"Oh..."

"I mean for as long as we've known each other, you would at least call me Ren. "

"Wait, what do you mean at leas-. "

Ren glanced at his watch.

"It's late. We should really get going. Do you need a ride? "

"Uh... yeah. Thanks, " she mumbled and they were off.

**_So what do you think. Leave a comment and be sure to read my other two stories bound to you and Lory's library. Bye! _**


	4. Chapter 4

_**enjoy! **_

**Chapter 4- The ups and downs *Kyoko POV***

Kyoko took the keys to her apartment out when she felt someone's eyes on her back. Only after the intensity of the stare increase, did she turn around to address the owner of such a stare.

"Ren, aren't you going into your apartment? "

Kyoko ended living right across the hall from Ren about a year after she admitted her feelings to Lory. With her becoming more and more famous, she didn't want to inconvenience the Darumaya couple more than she already has. Kyoko needed a place, and the president was more than happy to give her one. But just like everything the prez does, there's a catch.

Before she knew it, Ren arms were around her again.

"Ah! "

"I'll go, if you come with me."

Kyoko let out a sigh. She feels that the potion has made him more childish and clingy.

She only agreed because she wanted to see the full exent of the potion.

You know better daddy

Kyoko wasn't sure how she ended up cooking for the two of them, it just happened.

"You know, you look so cute in that apron, " Ren whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist yet again.

_This potion's dangerous!_ Trying to control her blush, she took a deep breath and turned away from the counter. Placing a hand on his chest, Kyoko pushed Ren away from her a bit.

"Ren, the food's going to burn." She walked to the stove and switched it off.

"That's fine. I nat really in the mood for curry anyway."

"You need to eat "

"I know, and I will."

"Then what do you want to eat? "

Ren was instantly right behind her. Leaning forward until his lips were only an inch away from kyoko's ear, he whispered, "you."

Feeling his heated breath on her ear, Kyoko's whole body flushed red. Only realizing that he was teasing her after she heard him laughing.

I can't stand it cause you put me down.

"Ren, you jerk."

"What, it's fun."

"No, it's not. All this teasing isn't good for my heart."

"That's my intention, " Ren said, still laughing.

"What to damage my heart? "

"No... to steal it." Kyoko looked up, only to be met by a serious Ren. Her breath gree ragged.

_Yeah_

"Why would you want to do that? "

Ren took a step closer and reached dor Kyoko's hand.

"Beacause I love you."

_Yeah_

Kyoko jerked her hand away and tried to flee. I know that I wanted this to happen, but this is too much. When she was about to open her front door, something grabbed her wrist, keeping her in place. Kyoko only stopped resisting after seeing the desperate look in Ren's eyes.

"I love you so much and I'm tired of running away from my feelings. Scared that you'll end up hating me, but I'm done running."

I put a spell on you

All Ren remembers is something soft touching his lips, before the door in front of him slam shut.

"Kyoko...," Ren started, choking back tears. "Kyoko, please don't go." His legs gave way to his sadness, as he slumps to the floor. And right outside her front door, Ren cried a broken man.

_Because you're mine, _

On the other side, Kyoko sat with her back up against the door. She pressed her hands over her ears, and sobbed silently. She didn't want to hear the lies that she created with her own hands._ It's the potion talking, those aren't his actual feelings._

"I wish I never made that love potion, " she murmured ro herself. Looking up at the ceiling in the dark, she slowly removed her hands from her head and cried.

_You're mine._

_**What do you think should happen? Leave a comment.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**love all the comments. Hope you like it. Enjoy! **_

Chapter 5- bought time *Kyoko POV*

Kyoko woke with a stir. Trying her hardest to open her puffy eyes, she gets off the couch. I must have fallen asleep while crying, she thought, making herself a cup of coffee to wake her up. She blew on the steaming hot cup and tried to collect yesterday's events in her head.

"Shit... what did I do?" She said, putting her head in her hands.

As she set her empty cup in the sink, she decided to go for a walk to clear her head a bit. While putting on clothes, Kyoko tried to figure out how to go from yesterday.

I can try making another potion. Kyoko shook her head. That's what got her in this mess in the first place. Besides the potion only lasts 24 hours and he won't have any memory of it anyway. The problem was if she can come back from all this. How can she look at her sempai again?

After finishing, Kyoko grabbed her keys, took a deep breath, and opened the front door, only for something to land on her feet. Confused, she looked down, to see Ren sleeping there.

Did he sleep here?!

It took Kyoko about half an hour to drag Ren into her apartment and onto her couch.

I love ya

Ren awoke to the sound of Kyoko's voice. He rested his hand on her cheek, causing her to tense up.

"Hi, " he said, trying to sit up, and met by a dull pain that spread throughout his back.

"Ren, did you sleep outside? "

"I guess I did."

"Why would you do something so stupid?! "

"Because I love you, " he said matter-of-fact.

"Not this again." Kyoko was tired of listening.

"Why not? It's the truth."

"No, it's not."

"Oh really? How come? " Ren questioned, getting a bit annoyed with her denial of everything he was saying.

"Because it just isn't! " she screamed, "it's the love potion talking, not you."

"What potion? You had me take a love potion, " Ren's mind was reeling while watching Kyoko pace in front of him.

"These aren't your feelings. Ha, like you would actually like me! You, who could have anyone he wants, would choose someone so boring and unattractive like me."

"Kyoko.. ." Ren grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his embrace. "Is that what you think? "

He gently wiped a fallen tear from her cheek. He moved her head by the chin, to face him. "Look at me. I've loved you since you were a little girl in pigtails, crying in that clearing all those years ago."

I love you

Kyoko's mind was in turmoil. The only people who know about that clearing is me and...

"C- Corn? "

Ren smiled at her name for him from those times in Kyoto. He hugged her close to him. "It's really me."

"But how? " Kyoko asked completely bewildered.

"Well, I didn't even know until I saw the stone I gave you."

"You meanie, " she said, cracking a smile, " you knee for that long and you didn't tell me."

"I didn't want to disappoint you."

"Disappoint me? How? "

"Because I'm not a fairy."

"Silly, you might not be a fairy, but our wings have grown just as beautiful as one."

"Koun."

"Hmm? " Kyoko asked, not sure what Ren just said.

"My real name is Koun Hizuri."

Kyoko silently gasped. "Then you're -."

"Uh, yeah, " Ren scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "My parents are Kuu and Julia Hizuri"

Ren smiled and kissed kyoko's dumbfounded face.

"They already all you daugther. Now you can be their real one."

Now, Kyoko was up and pacing again.

"Hold on there. We're not even dating."

Ren frowned. "Well, do you want to? "

Kyoko stopped. "What, be their daughter or date you."

"Both."

"Well yeah, but how can Japan's number one bachelor go out with someone so plain? "

Kyoko was once again in Ren's arms.

"You're not plain."

"How do you know that? "

"Because you're this ex-bachelor's cute girlfriend and I love you."

Kyoko flushed red as the warmth of his lips touches hers. She knew their current happiness was on buyed time, but right now, she didn't really care.


	6. Chapter 6

_**finally done. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 6- Spellcasting *Kyoko POV*

Kyoko woke up, wrapped tightly in the warmth of Ren's arms. Her eyes fluttered open, and smiled at the sight of his sleeping face. Wait... Ren?! Kyoko almost bolted up, but thought better of it. I can't wake him up.

She slowly removed his arms, then slid off the bed. Good. I'm fully clothed, which means... we didn't do anything.

Kyoko quickly grabbed her shoes and silently closed the front door behind her. She was happy to confess, but sad that it had to end so soon.

*Ren POV*

Ren felt like Kyoko was avoiding him. When he woke up, she wasn't there; he tried calling her, but she never picked up.

By noon, Ren's patience was on a very tight rope. Close to breaking at any moment. He realized his best option was to catch Kyoko off guard. But that was showing to be very hard, since he didn't know where she was. Waiting outside for her to come, didn't seem to work. What happen. She was perfectly fine yesterday. Ren thought, trying to wrap his head around this. What change in the past seventeen hours?

~2 hours later~ *Kyoko POV*

Kyoko was in the Love Me locker room, talking to Kanae.

"Bye, Moko-san! "

"Bye."

Once she was gone, Kyoko started packing up her own stuff.

"So this is where you've been hiding."

Startled by the sudden noise, Kyoko bolted her eyes toward the door.

"Oh Ren." Kyoko's face flushed red instantly. Averting her eyes, she began again. "You scared me. I thought-."

Before she could say anything, Kyoko was hoisted over Ren's shoulder. Once she was out of his car, Kyoko was over his shoulder again. No words or resistance made his grip on her loosen. After she finally gave up, she was plopped onto Ren's overly large, king-size bed, with her hands being held above her head. Kyoko blushed once again at having Ren's face just inches from hers as he hovered over her, legs on both sides of her body.

"Have you been avoiding me, Miss Mogami? "

"I wouldn't say avoid per se."

Ren's jaw clenched. "Kyoko..."

"Okay. Yeah, a little."

"May I ask why? "

"Well.." Kyoko began, averting her eyes from his intense stare.

"Kyoko, look at me."

I love you anyhow

His eyes pierced her soul, leaving her completely defenseless against his gaze.

"I want to forget."

"Forget? Forget what? "

"Yesterday, " she murmured, but loud enough that Ren heard it.

This left him in a state of confusion. "What about yesterday? Forget being my girlfriend or saying you love me? "

This perked Kyoko's attention. "Wait, you remember that? "

"Of course, I remembered, " Ren said. How can I forget the happiest moment of my life?

Kyoko was practically miles away, stuck in her own train of thought. "The potion was suppose to make you forget, but you didn't forget. W-which means..."

"You mean the potion you were talking about yesterday? "

Kyoko sprang up and sat facing Ren.

"Ren, was your feelings yesterday all true? "

And I don't care

"Of course."

"So, is everything still on the table? "

If you don't want me.

"You mean the title of being my girlfriend? "

Kyoko took a deep breath. "Yes."

I'm yours right now

Ren let out a sigh. "Sorry that role has already been filled."

Kyoko's heart stopped "W-what? " she stuttered.

You hear me.

"Yeah, by this beautiful rising actress with silky black hair. You should meet her. She has beautiful golden eyes. Very talented, but equally modest. She's also an amazing cook. I'm sure you've seen her before."

"Really? Why is that, " Kyoko said, taking deep breaths so she wouldn't cry.

Ren squeezes her hand. "Because she's LME's number one Love Me member, who finally just graduated."

Kyoko looked up, only to be met by one of Ren's legendary smiles.

I put a spell on you,

"You jerk, " Kyoko said, cracking a smile.

"Yeah, but isn't that why you like me so much."

"I guess... but not so much the teasing."

Because you're mine.

"Yeah, but how can I stop when your cuteness is just. So. Spellbinding."

Ren ended with a deep and meaningful kiss. Halloween might have come and pass, but it left some magic that'll last.

The end

**Leave a comment ****_! Bye._**


End file.
